


Day 29 Prompt Me Compilation

by InLust



Series: Holiday Writing Dash 2015 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Elevator Sex, F/F, Feelings, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hogwart AU, Library Sex, Rivals With Benefits, Sad Fluff, Sex, Singer AU, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, at Howard's mansion during a party, freezer sex, peggy in control, prompt, shut up sex, the morning after, wicked sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second Holiday Writing Dash SMUT EDITION DAY these are all straight up pron and i have no regrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peggy/Angie + Party AU

**Author's Note:**

> Cartinelli prompt: Peggy likes being in control. (possibly during/after one of Howard's parties? Idk how much information you want/need in the prompt.) Thank you regardless!

 

For all intents and purposes, Peggy finds that self control is the utmost important feature to a character. The ability to say yes will only extend opportunities so far if you are too hasty to be agreeable. Peggy weighs her options carefully taking everything into consideration like how she walks into a shop and assesses all the exit strategies and areas of trouble.

It’s what makes her so good at her job.

 _However_ , self control can be tested.

Peggy is tested in the form of Angie Martinelli.

Angie, who decides to make them late for Howard’s party with her sweet kisses. Angie, who decides to wear a shorter dress that hugs her curves instead of her cute flowery ones. Angie, who decides to wear Peggy’s lipstick rather than kissing it off her lips.

Peggy swirls the martini in her hand as the people move around the room with excitement and joy. It would be insulting to Howard if Peggy felt bored.

She _was_ having fun. She was drinking and dancing with interesting characters. What she didn’t account for was catching Angie in the corner of her eyes.

It looks like Angie is having fun but Peggy knows her better than anyone else in the room. She’s _teasing_ Peggy and Peggy doesn’t like it one bit.

She stares, trying to restrain herself from pulling Angie from Gabe as she is wrapped in his arms laughing without a care.

Angie’s eyes catches Peggy’s and she smiles deliberately at her. Peggy raises her eyebrows. Angie spins out from Gabe before he tugs her gently and he dips her. His hands are questionable to Peggy as they slide comfortably against her decidedly short dress.

 _Well that’s it,_ Peggy decides.

She polishes off her drink. Her eyes shoot to Angie’s and she quirks her head outside of the ballroom.

Self-control was one thing but to be in control of someone else? Peggy rolls her neck, it’s not necessarily a _bad_ thing.

Peggy stands against the pillar just outside of the ballroom. Luckily for Howard’s lavish parties, he has them in a mansion, where she’s privy to almost all of them.

Angie walks out looking around for Peggy and Peggy seizes her wrist to pull her in for a heated kiss.

Angie smiles into the kiss as Peggy cards her fingers through her hair to coax her lips into parting for her tongue. Peggy feels the way Angie’s throat vibrates with a moan in her mouth and she breaks their kiss.

“You’ve been _teasing_ me,” Peggy declares. Angie smiles.

“You started something in the bedroom that you couldn’t _finish_ ,” the actress responds expertly.

Peggy scoffs a laugh. “Let me finish it then,” she says as she drags the smaller woman through the halls.

Angie giggles behind her as they climb the stairs and Peggy pulls her into a vacant room. It’s fully furnished and while their penthouse they acquired from Howard had 8 bedrooms, Angie is sure that this mansion has more than 8 rooms.

Peggy pushes Angie against the door to kiss her again. She thinks about taking Angie against the door but decides against it with Angie’s teasing.

“Take off your clothes and lie on the bed,” Peggy orders instead. She steps back for Angie to follow her orders.

Was it ever really control if Angie was always so willing to abide by her? Her choice was a given. She takes off her clothes quickly and sheds her undergarments before sitting down on the bed. She slides onto her back as a show with eyes locked on Peggy’s.

“What _else_ would you like me to do?” Angie awaits eagerly.

Peggy moves to kneel between her legs and urges Angie to bring her knees up. She ducks her head as her hands push against Angie’s firm thighs, her entrance shines with a slickness Peggy wants to lick. She doesn’t her lips hover against Angie’s entrance and she breathes in her scent.

Under her hands, she feels the other woman’s legs tremble.

Peggy’s breath is hot against Angie as she says, “I want you to touch yourself and when you’re close I want you to tell me.”

“Here I thought _you_ were going to finish the job,” Angie sasses as she brings a finger to tease her swollen nub. She shifts with a relaxed sigh. Peggy still holds her thighs so her knees begin to press against her chest. It makes her so exposed that when she dips her finger in, she slips.

Peggy presses a kiss against Angie’s thigh as she watches Angie push her fingers in. The wetness slips out and between the actress’s fingers and she thinks about when she’ll be able to taste it.

A moan catches her attention, it’s weak and whining. Peggy looks up at the woman underneath her. Eyes locked on Peggy’s once more, pupils blown with arousal. Peggy smiles as Angie bites her lips.

Peggy pushes Angie’s thighs just a little bit more to tighten her entrance. Angie gasps before letting out a guttural moan.

“Are you close?” Peggy narrows her eyes.

Angie nods, fingers moving just a little bit faster.

“Stop.”

Angie freezes.

Peggy smiles. “Take your fingers out.” She releases the hold on Angie’s legs. And Angie stares at her almost angrily but pulls her fingers out. Peggy just sits back on her heels and nods to herself. “You’re done. I’ll see you later.”

Angie’s jaw drops in shock before her mouth flaps open and closed. Peggy just sits there with a serious expression on her face.

“Are you _serious_ , English?” Angie screeches angrily.

Peggy holds back the laugh at the way Angie looks right now. She’s so angered. Just like Angie, Peggy knows what buttons to press to set her off. She smirks to herself before leaning in to kiss the angry little New Yorker.

“ _That_ is for teasing me,” Peggy whispers huskily before jumping off the bed. “See you at home, darling.” Angie looks even more pissed than ever as she makes her way to the door. She tries not to look back as she opens the door and steps out of the room.

The minute she shuts the door, Peggy hears, _“I HATE YOU, ENGLISH! I’LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!”_


	2. Sansa/Margaery + First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just imagine Sansa being fresh out of college with her woman friend who’s willing to take her time taking her virginity

 

Sansa feels herself shaking as Margaery kisses down her naked body. She feels exposed as she lies on top of the cool comforter. The only thing that covers her is Margaery as her body slinks down comfortably like puzzle pieces at every curve and crevice.

“ _Margaery_ \--” she sucks in her breath as Margaery licks her navel. She clenches her thighs together to relieve the building pressure. “I-I’m scared.”

Margaery picks up her head and looks at Sansa carefully. There’s still a smile on her lips. “Do you want to stop?” she asks softly. Her hand comes up to cup Sansa’s cheek.

The affectionate touch warms Sansa’s heart and she struggles to find the words. She pulls Margaery in for a hug. “ _No_ …” she mutters honestly into the chestnut hair. “I just don’t know what to _do_.”

Margaery presses a kiss at her bare shoulder. “You don’t have to do anything, you don’t want to.”

“Margaery,” Sansa pleas and Margaery picks up her head, hands at either side of Sansa as she hovers over the redhead. “I’ve never done _this_ before.”

“It’s okay,” Margaery simply says. “Just _talk_ to me okay? Let me know if it’s too much. Or tell me to _stop_. We can stop _here_.” She leaves it open ended and waits for Sansa to decide.

Sansa doesn’t know what she’s done to deserve someone like Margaery. She’s kind, patient, and understanding. They were friends before this. Nothing more than friends. The prospect of letting Margaery take her is something she’s wanted for awhile now. But she knows how _experienced_ Margaery is.

Sansa bites her lip. “Just…” she inhales and exhales slowly, “go slow and stay with me?” She hates sounding needy. Margaery is far _too good_ for her.

Margaery smirks and bends her elbows to kiss her deeply. “It’d be hard to do this without being here,” she remarks playfully in return as she shifts on top of Sansa. Sansa rolls her eyes. “Spread your legs, it’ll be easier for me.”

Sansa’s body blushes but she nods and does as Margaery suggests. Margaery’s body is hot against hers as she shifts to kneel between her long legs. The cool air reminds her of how wet she is for the brunette.

Sansa thinks to say something when Margaery’s lips cover hers. She moans into the kiss with her hands tentatively coming up to cup Margaery’s soft cheeks.

Margaery breaks the kiss and presses her lips to Sansa’s palm before pulling away. Sansa wants to grab for her but Margaery’s tongue flicks her nipples and she feels her body go haywire. Sansa tugs at her hair and grabs the pillow under her head.

Margaery goes slowly. She circles her tongue around the erect nipple and caresses her sides and stomach gently. She pays ample care to both breasts, alternating in cupping and sucking.

Sansa whimpers. She wants to close her thighs around Margaery to pull her closer but her heels dig into the bed as she tries to remain in control. She doesn’t know if she’s supposed to be feeling this pull. This desire for Margaery to be all over her.

Margaery releases her nipple with a low pop and places gentle kisses down her stomach. Sansa gasps as she reaches the top of her curls. Her body blushes furiously, knowing Margaery’s mouth is aiming to kiss her other lips.

“Margaery…,” Sansa breathes out as her chest heaves. She shudders in anticipation. She gentle props herself up on her elbows.

“It’ll feel good,” Margaery promises as she ducks down, eyes still locked with Sansa’s.

Sansa’s breath is strangled in her throat as she feels Margaery kisses turn into licks. Her thighs quiver and she’s moaning in a higher pitch than she expected. She wants to curse and her legs fall until she feels Margaery tuck her arms underneath to prop her thighs on her shoulders.

The sudden angle has Sansa on her back and she’s keening to the sucking. She feels the blood rush to her clit and Margaery’s sucking on it to drive her insane. The wetness is slipping down her ass and she shifts in embarrassment, unintentionally pushing herself towards Margaery’s mouth and she feels her tongue enter.

She cries out and tugs at Margaery’s hair. Her whole body is shaking violently and she doesn’t know what happening because she pushes harder against Margaery’s mouth as she loses complete control of her body.

When she catches her breath, Sansa is looking at Margaery through a haze. Her body feels like it’s been through a marathon but it still buzzes lively.

Margaery’s lips are shiny and it drips down to her chin. Sansa blushes. Margaery thinks nothing of it because she’s smiling mischievously at her as her thumb wipes Sansa’s juice away before she licks it.

Sansa stares curiously at Margaery, wondering what she’s going to do next.

“You’re _sufficiently_ wet.” Even her eloquent choice in words sound vulgar. Margaery licks her forefinger before pressing it against Sansa’s folds.

Sansa moans louder than before. She wasn’t expecting _that_. She reaches out to pull Margaery against her. Their breasts press against one another as her legs fall open.

Sansa whimpers against Margaery. She feels the other girl’s finger teasing her entrance before it breaches. It isn’t bad. Then Margaery adds a second finger. She clenches Margaery harder. It feels tight. Intrusive. Sansa isn’t used to it.

Margaery doesn’t move her fingers. Instead she presses a kiss beneath Sansa’s ear. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

This time she doesn’t offer to stop. Sansa knows that she can’t. Her breath is hot against her neck and Margaery is struggling to maintain control. They’ve gone this far, so Sansa nods. As ready as she’d ever be.

Margaery’s fingers move out of her before they push back in. Sansa gasps and shudders. Her walls are tightening around Margaery’s fingers but they’re welcoming her. She feels the way Margaery manipulates her from the inside, her thrusts are slow and deep. Margaery switches to scissor her fingers and Sansa unconsciously grinds her hips against her fingers. It feels _so good_.

The slow pace is starting to leave Sansa aching for more, but what that means, she isn’t sure. She groans before she rasps, “Margaery... _more_.”

Margaery smiles into her neck. Suddenly the pace is faster. The thrusts feel shallow but Sansa feels it deep in her core. Her stomach tightens as her whimpers get louder. It feels so good that her hips start to move with Margaery’s fingers. It’s raw and passionate. Animalistic and obscene.

She cries out. Her whole body is tensing up and the tightness in her stomach is dropping between her thighs. She’s more conscious this time. Sansa feels like her walls are tightening and she can’t handle much more of Margaery. But she loves it. She wants _more_ of it.

Suddenly, Margaery presses her thumb against her clit and Sansa whimpers loudly in surprise because her walls tighten even more. Her hips jump and she can feel the wetness around Margaery’s hand. Margaery curls her fingers inside and Sansa screams.

Her whole body seizes and tightens. Margaery is pulled into her arms as a wave crashes into her and swallows her up. She starts to see stars as her eyes slam shut.

When Sansa feels the soft comforter against her back once more, she realizes she’s struggling to catch her breath. Margaery’s fingers are no longer inside of her and she feels empty and sore. Her body is still buzzing.

Margaery gently strokes her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Sansa wonders if that musky taste is herself and she blushes.

“How do you feel?” Margaery asks as her nose brushes against hers.

Sansa revels in the strokes of her hair and nods. It surprises her when she says, “Good.” Margaery kisses her again and she shivers at the taste of herself as their tongues dance. When they pull apart, she looks shyly at Margaery and asks, “Can you show me how _you_ like it?”


	3. Sansa/Margaery + Hogwart AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup total continuation of my other hogwarts AUs starting with Constant denial 
> 
> also this prompt was for library sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written from margaery's perspective in case you were curious what she's thinking about this rivals with benefits thing

 

Margaery pushes Sansa on top of the small counter against the stacks as she opens up the Gryffindor’s robe.

“Margaery,” Sansa mutters as her legs fall open with her robes. Margaery tells she wants to protest and curse at her.

Margaery knows Sansa inside out. The Slytherin can anticipate everything about the redhead as if she were the back of her hand. But it doesn’t matter. Sansa comes around, she always does because they know what they _mean_ to one another.

It’s been a month since they’ve met in secret. It was as if Sansa was actively _avoiding_ her. Even arguing with her doesn’t have as much of a thrilling bite.

Margaery leans in for a kiss and presses Sansa against the thrumming stacks in the restricted section. They didn’t have much time. The library was going to close soon and Madam Pince would probably ban them or get them _expelled_ if she caught them.

A month feels like a lifetime without Sansa’s touch. Margaery seldom misses things. She only _desires_. But the intensity that Sansa fucked her in the bathroom sticks in her mind. _And the way she kissed her goodbye?_ Margaery felt her heart _beat_ for once.

The days following, Margaery realized she yearns for Sansa constantly.

“You’ve studied enough,” Margaery argues as she lifts Sansa’s skirt. She feels her heart tug as Sansa gasps softly to her touch.

She misses Sansa so deeply that it angers her. _How dare the Gryffindor? How dare she make Margaery feel this way?_

Margaery breaks the kiss and smirks devilishly at Sansa. The Gryffindor doesn’t get to make her feel what others would call _love_. Margaery _can’t_ want this. But the way Sansa looks brings satisfaction that Margaery couldn’t imagine ever forgetting.

She wants Sansa like _this_. At her whim. Debauched. Ravaged. One hand shoved up her skirt while the other untucks the wrinkle free shirt. Margaery is the one that decides how she feels and how she can make Sansa feel.

Sansa’s eyes don’t darken with arousal. They turn _grey_ like a wolf and pierces right through Margaery’s heart to imprint a hunger that _only_ Margaery can satisfy.

“We should be _studying_ ,” Sansa insists but her body reacts differently.

Margaery can feel the wetness through her panties and the erect nipple through her bra. “You don’t need to,” Margaery praises as she kisses Sansa sweetly. Her hands betray the way she kisses. They’re cupping the redhead roughly to make her gasp and mewl. “Admit it. You miss this.”

Sansa’s jaw tightens. Her eyes are coldly grey like a wintry dusk.

Margaery smirks. “You do. _Tell me you do._ I’ll make you feel really good.” Her hand toys with the elastic of the bottom of Sansa’s increasingly dampening panties.

Sansa doesn’t say anything. For a second, Margaery thinks that Sansa will pull away completely. Neither of them will ever admit to it. The Slytherin knows how this goes. It’s only when she _feels_ it, that they’ll act.

Suddenly, Sansa pulls her in by her tie and kisses her. It’s gentle and slow. It’s wanton and needy. It admits to more than Sansa could ever say. Margaery smiles into the kiss.

“I’ll be quick,” Margaery doesn’t bother to hide her glee. She feels like Sansa is coming around. _Maybe_. Just _maybe_ she can _try_ this. She pushes aside the drenched fabric and thrusts three fingers in that Sansa’s head is thrown back against the glass doors. The books react equally violent. Margaery soothes Sansa’s head with comforting hushes. The hand underneath her shirt comes up to stroke the Tully locks.

“How does it feel?” Margaery whispers as she presses open mouth kisses inside Sansa’s collar.

Sansa’s hand comes up to hold Margaery’s head in place. “Good, _so good_ ,” she breathes out softly.

Margaery revels in how tight Sansa feels taking three of her fingers. Usually, they have time. Margaery teases her relentlessly with two fingers, but not tonight. Margaery misses Sansa too dearly. She’ll take what she can get.

“Do you want more?” Margaery asks as she thrusts even harder.

“ _Please_ ,” Sansa begs as she rolls her hips. “Faster. Please, _Margaery_.”

The way Sansa says her name when they’re fucking is wildly different. It’s the only time that Margaery hears her name from Sansa really. In public Sansa calls her, _Tyrell_ and _Captain_ , but never says her _name_.

Margaery feels empowered and daring. She bites down at the base of Sansa’s neck. Her three finger quicken with shallow thrusts. She feels Sansa’s wetness all over her hands and hears the slapping wetness.

“Margaery...my neck,” Sansa tugs at Margaery’s hair. Her voice is blatantly begging her. The problem is Margaery can’t tell if Sansa is protesting or encouraging. Margaery knows that Sansa can’t even tell.

 _You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine._ Margaery thinks angrily as she sucks harder.

Sansa is the sweetest, smartest, prettiest Gryffindor in all of Hogwarts. She has a heart of gold and a kindness that is unyielding. She is everything that Margaery _wishes_ she could be. It used to make Margaery jealous but the Slytherin realizes she can have this too. She want Sansa to make up for what she isn’t. Sansa completes her. She completes Sansa.

Tomorrow there’ll be a mark on Sansa’s neck. Bright and noticeable. Even as their final year will come to a close eventually. The school will _know_ that Sansa is claimed already.

Sansa moans softly. Her fingers are tangled in Margaery’s hair. They are encouraging her to continue.

Margaery wants to do this forever. She wants Sansa forever.

“I’m _close_ ,” Sansa says. Her voice sound broken.

Margaery pulls her head back and sees the tears falling down Sansa’s cheeks. It happens once in awhile. When Sansa comes particularly hard, she starts to cry. Margaery kisses Sansa gently again. “ _I’m here_ ,” she reminds softly through their kisses. She tries not to make it sound like a promise.

Margaery doesn’t trust herself with promises. But she would give Sansa anything she wants.

Her fingers curl and Sansa’s walls tighten and pull her in. Sansa shudders and groans into Margaery’s mouth as the orgasm hits her.

Margaery pulls her fingers out slowly and Sansa whimpers weakly at the loss. Sansa’s wetness drips down her wrist as she stares at her wet fingers.

She smirks at the Gryffindor who tries to regain her composure. Sansa glowers. Margaery holds back a laugh as she reaches into her robes to pull out a cloth to wipe her hand dry. Any other day, she’d lick her fingers dry and Sansa would watch with an indignant expression.

“Are you okay?” Margaery has the decency to ask. Sansa hasn’t moved much, her legs are still parted and shirt is still hastily untucked.

Sansa closes her lips and nods. She moves to stand when her legs suddenly give out. Margaery catches her quickly. “ _Sorry_ ,” Sansa mutters, moving to stand on her own. Her jaw tightens.

Margaery hasn’t seen that happen before. It brings a certain joy to her heart.

Sansa moves slowly and carefully. Margaery knows she must’ve done a number on her. The Slytherin moves to grab the hem of Sansa’s shirt.

“What’re you _doing_?” the wolf asks sharply.

Margaery rolls her eyes. “ _Helping_ ,” she deadpans and Sansa leans back against the counter staring at her carefully. She tucks in Sansa’s shirt and fixes her tie. She reaches under Sansa’s skirt and the girl jumps. “ _Calm down_ , just fixing your underwear.” She makes sure that the panties are orderly before she straightens Sansa’s skirt with both hands.

Sansa’s breathing is shallow as Margaery does this. Margaery even wonders what possesses her to be so gentle.

Margaery frowns. She doesn’t want to say what’s been on her mind. But she has to. Small steps. She wants to take small steps. “Happy Holidays if I don’t see you after exams,” she whispers. She doesn’t want to tell Sansa that she’ll be at Hogwarts this year because she doesn’t want to go home. She doesn’t want to ask Sansa to stay with her.

She’s been selfish but that would be asking far too much of the girl. They just fuck. They don’t do _feelings_.

Sansa swallows thickly. She leans down to kiss Margaery. “Happy Holidays, _Margaery_.”

Margaery sighs into the kiss. Her name brings contentment in her heart and she wraps her arms around Sansa’s waist. _Maybe_ she should try because it feels nice as Sansa halts briefly before wrapping her arms around Margaery’s shoulders. They stay like that, holding each other like they mean something to each other.


	4. Sansa/Margaery + Singer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sequel to the Day 5 prompt where Sansa is getting fucked by her favorite singer this is the morning after sex

 

The morning sunlight blinds Sansa as she wakes up. As her eyes readjust, she realizes she isn’t in her bed. Second, she is naked. She jerks up in the bed and pulls the sheet around her body, looking around frantically.

She sees the guitar in the corner with sheet music littered basically everywhere and all the record awards hanging on the wall. She can make out all the names as _Margaery Tyrell_. Before she can pinch herself, she feels a shift in the bed.

 _Last night wasn’t a dream._ She was really fucked by the woman of her dreams.

_Shit, she needs to go home. Her parents would be worried sick._

Margaery picks herself up from laying on her stomach and throws her head to let her brunette curls fall to the other side. She has no qualms about being naked as she dons a Cheshire smile on her lips.

“I’m _so_ sorry I fell asleep,” Sansa apologizes quickly as she looks around to see if her skirt is anywhere near them.

Margaery Tyrell. The woman of her dreams. The inspiration of her life. The world class pop star. Sansa knows her reputation. She’s just another notch. She tries not to let it bother her because got what she wanted from the singer too.

Just a night would be good _enough_.

“I should leave right? It’d be far less humiliating than your PA coming to kick me out,” Sansa says politely as she throws her legs off the bed. Her clothes are thrown across the room. She can see her underwear perched on Margaery’s vanity mirror.

Just as she is about to get out of the bed, she feels herself being pulled back down. Her hair falls with her in a flurry and suddenly there’s a weight on her waist. Her hands are pinned beside her head.

The singer is above her smirking. Her mascara and eyeliner are slightly streaked and her hair is a reckless mess from sex but she looks perfect for Sansa.

“You don’t strike me as a _one night only_ girl,” Margaery comments with curiosity in her voice.

Sansa doesn’t admit that she’s right. She protests vehemently, “I _so_ am!” The least Margaery can do is let her leave with some dignity.

“Then tell me you don’t want me to fuck you again,” Margaery remarks crudely. Her voice is deeper and husky in the morning Sansa realizes. There is suddenly a tingle between her thighs.

Sansa’s eyes widen at the proposition. _Just one night. Is one morning separate?_ Margaery rolls her hips and suddenly she is distracted. She arches her back and Margaery comes down to capture her lips. Sansa welcomes them eagerly.

 _The morning after. That’s totally different. One night, one morning. One for the road._ Sansa rationalizes this in her head because Margaery’s talented tongue is teasing hers before sucking it.

“Fuck,” Sansa unconsciously curses. “Yes, _please_.”

Margaery pulls back with a smirk and releases Sansa’s hands. “We’re going to do this a little _differently_.”

Sansa stares in confusion as Margaery reaches into the nightstand to pull something out. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Her eyes widen when she sees the harness and dildo in Margaery’s hand.

“Is this alright?” Margaery coyly asks.

Sansa bites her lip and nods. “Me or you?”

Margaery jumps off the bed quickly. “Me _on you_ ,” she husks. She slips the strap on with ease before diving back into the bed. “Are you wet?”

Sansa nods eagerly. She doesn’t bother hiding the fact that she wants to have sex with Margaery. Margaery knows how much Sansa wants her.

Margaery pushes two fingers in to test her. Her jaw drops in shock and Sansa blushes. Maybe she’s a bit too eager. “You’re _insatiable_ aren’t you?”

How is she supposed to answer that question without sounding corny? Of course she is. She is about to be fucked by Margaery _again_. After a long night of fucking. _Come on!_

“Is it _me_?” Margaery comments cheekily. She’s so _arrogant_ too that Sansa rolls her eyes. The singer laughs.

Sansa really tries not to think about how her voice still sounds like an angel.

Margaery reaches for the dildo and lines it up at Sansa’s entrance. Without teasing, she thrusts deep into Sansa in one swift motion.

Sansa throws her head to the side with a loud moan. Her hands want to reach out to Margaery but Margaery catches her wrists and pin them above her head.

“I believe _you_ are the one getting fucked right now,” the singer reminds as she thrusts in and out slowly. Sansa submits to it, feeling hot and wanton.

Sansa swears she didn’t know Margaery’s hips could move so expertly. The only sounds in the room are the slick sounds of the dildo moving in and out of her, Margaery’s grunts, and her pornographic moans.

She curses in her mind as she starts to move her hips with Margaery’s. She tries to keep up with the rhythm but Margaery is relentless and thrusts even harder that she yells.

Margaery lets go of her hands to cup her breasts. Her hips keep the relentless pace and Sansa feels herself being pushed further up the bed until her head hits the bed post. The bed starts to squeak.

Sansa takes the opportunity to reach out for Margaery but she sits up. She moans loudly at the angle shift before falling forward, suddenly on top of Margaery.

Margaery throws her arms around Sansa’s neck as she thrusts up. Sansa’s mouth falls open as her eyes roll back feeling the pleasure of being impaled on top of Margaery. She drops her hips with a mewl.

They’re upside down on the bed. Suddenly, Margaery’s on top and Sansa yells her name and begging for more. Margaery acquiesces, hands gripping her hips, nails leaving red marks in her hips as she thrusts deeper with control.

Sansa clutches the sheets underneath her until her knuckles are white.

Margaery comes down, breasts pressed tightly against one another. She sucks on Sansa’s pulse point before gasping, “ _Say my name_.”

“ _Oh god,_ ” Sansa exclaims feeling sore already. She’s so close. Margaery grunts before she sucks harder and thrusts quicker. “ _Margaery_!” Sansa yells this time. Margaery’s name as a chant in her head. “ _Margaery, Margaery, Margaery_.”

Margaery doesn’t stop sucking at her neck and the thought of Margaery leaving her mark leaves Sansa breathless. Margaery lifts her hips subtly and the dildo hits a sensitive spot inside Sansa that pushes her over the edge. She screams at the top of her lungs.

Margaery rides her orgasm out with Sansa in a low gasp before it melts into a moan that sounds like she humming. Sansa soaks in the sound from her clouds.

She tries to come down quickly. After all her time is limited. Maybe they can squeeze in another round.

Margaery doesn’t move out of her. She just looks down at Sansa with a discernable look. Sansa feels her heart tug because it feels like Margaery is trying to stare into her soul. Sansa doesn’t want to open up that door if the singer is just going to break her heart.

She tries to sit up but the soreness shoots between her legs and she flops back down. “I think you broke me,” she breathes out as a joke. Whatever it takes for Margaery to stop staring at her like she’s some beautiful piece of art.

Margaery laughs softly as she kisses Sansa’s cheek. “What’re you doing today?”

Sansa shoots her eyes to the singer once more. She tries not to be blatantly aware that the dildo is still deep inside of her. She doesn’t know how to answer because she doesn’t know what Margaery is trying to get at.

The singer looks shy all of a sudden. The words are being mulled over in her mouth and Sansa feels her heart race. Finally, Margaery tries, as smoothly as she can, “If you’d like...you can spend your day here. With me. We can have sex. Eat. Listen to music.” Margaery blows a raspberry at the endless possibilities. “ _Anything_ really.”

Sansa laughs because she realizes that this is what makes Margaery, international pop sensation, normal. It’s what made Sansa easily speak to her the night before. “Are you asking me out on a _date_?” she playfully teases as if Margaery were someone normal.

Margaery shrugs. “I suppose I am.”


	5. Maria/Natasha + Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: black hill + “looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

 

Natasha’s lips are sliding against hers delightfully as Maria presses back against the metal wall.

“Exactly how long do these blackouts last?” Maria asks through their kissing.

Natasha hums as she moves down Maria’s neck into her collar. “Awhile.”

Maria groans as her neighbor unbuckles her belt. “So we’re trapped?” she clarifies as she tugs at the elastic of the redhead’s yoga pants.

The mysterious neighbor nods. “ _Awhile_ ,” she repeats as an answer. “We could have _fun_.” Her hand slips into Maria’s trousers. “You’d be down for that wouldn’t you, counsel?”

Maria rolls her eyes. If only she knew what Natasha did for a living. Then she could really tease the redhead. It doesn’t matter as she slips her hand into Natasha’s yoga pants. She imagines how it would look with the lights on. Her hands moving expertly underneath the stretchy fabric that’s probably wet all the way through.

They’ll have to settle for the elevator until the blackout is over.


	6. Maria/Natasha + Freezer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: black hill + “come over here and make me”
> 
> this is Maria and Natasha going out in the field while they’re angry at each other

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Maria angrily lets out as she kicks the wall. There’s an empty clang because they’re stuck in a conventional freezer. “How did this even _happen_?”

Natasha stops looking for a way out near the vent across the giant freezer. “Well, should we start with the _pursuit_ or the _boneheaded decision_ to shoot the mark as the door is shutting?”

Maria huffs as she hugs herself. “I am _sorry_ I have **perfect aim**.”

There’s a sarcastic wordless sound that comes from the redhead as she goes back to searching for a way out.

“Hey! It was kill or be killed. You know those were the options,” the director argues.

“ _Kill or be frozen_ ,” Natasha quietly corrects.

Maria’s jaw drops. Despite this being the worst time to start an argument, she hates when Natasha is low key mad at her. “Nat, if you have something to say say it to my face.”

Natasha doesn’t say anything as she searches high and low.

It frustrates Maria because she’s already cold and it’s clear that there’s only one exit. At least until the team comes for extraction. “Look, we have 20 minutes before extraction team gets here, you can stop searching for a way out.”

If there is one thing that Maria has picked up on it’s the fact that the longer she speaks, the more frustrated Nat gets. She’s just waiting for that moment that Nat gets frustrated that she forgets she’s mad at Maria.

“Is there anything else you need to say?” Natasha asks shortly.

Maria holds back a smile. _In translation: shut up._ “You should come over here and _make me_ ,” she suggests furtively.

The Black Widow glowers. “Make you what?”

“ _Shut up._ ”

The gears in Natasha’s head start turning. “Are you being _suggestive_ right now?”

“Duh.” Maria shivers. “It’s fucking cold, how else am I going to keep warm?”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “So you choose to _annoy_ me?”

“Of course,” Maria hugs herself tightly. “Now are you coming over here or am I going over there?”

Natasha just sits down on a crate. The director rolls her eyes and goes deeper into the freezer. It’s when she stands in front of the redhead that Natasha pulls Maria to sit on her lap. Natasha doesn’t wait and starts kissing the director. “Is this what you meant?”

Maria nods as her arms come around Natasha’s strong shoulders. She’s going to have to talk to the R&D department about a uniform that is actually warm. But then again, she’s dressed as a civilian.

Natasha’s hands feel hot against her body as she rubs her torso before cupping her through her clothes. Maria rolls her hips against Natasha. She definitely starts feeling hot. The heat is pooling between her thighs.

Natasha doesn’t break their kisses as her hands undo the buttons to Maria’s jeans. Maria shifts slightly for Natasha’s nimble fingers to slip in. She moans into the kiss as Natasha doesn’t waste time to tease Maria. Both of them are mentally counting down to the time it’ll take extraction to get there.

Maria’s hips roll against Natasha’s fingers as she pushes into her damp underwear inside of her heat. Natasha groans at how Maria’s walls squeeze around her fingers at the uncomfortable angle. She tries her best to thrust but lets Maria ride her fingers as her wrist starts to burn.

Maria comes quickly as she pulls Natasha in to keep the heat between their bodies. She buries her face into Natasha’s shoulder and sighs.

They don’t move. Natasha closes her eyes enjoying the warmth.

There’s a crackle in their ears. “Extraction team outside of your location. Approximately 3 minutes until extraction. What is your location?”

Maria tries to find her voice but Natasha is the one that calmly answers, “Freezer in the south side, sublevel 2.”

Maria mutters a thank you before kissing Natasha one last time before the team arrives. She doesn’t say anything else the rest of flight back to base.


End file.
